Ghosts That Linger
Ghosts That Linger is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the thirty-first overall. Plot At Seal's old lab, Seal is seen running out of the chamber in tears. Dax, Jason, and Nash try to comfort him, but Seal lets out a raging yell of sorrow, screaming "Noooo!", over the death of his friend, McGrath. Meanwhile in Sandbox, Claire and Gates frantically look around in search for the Guy in White, after the latter turned invisible. Both Gates and Claire mistake what they believe to see and get further confused. In addition, the Guy in White fires multiple sniper rounds at the two, confusing them even more. One round hits Gates and the latter kneels down in pain. Claire questions why the Guy in White hasn't killed them yet and the Guy in White, still invisible, tells her that he enjoys toying with his victims, expressing his sadism. Claire then asks the Guy in White what exactly is he looking for, but the latter doesn't reveal anything. Feeling weak, Gates then tells Claire about the Guy in White's motives and explains that what he is looking for has the ability to produce energy for living beings and objects. Suddenly though, Gates is struck by another sniper round, fired by the now partially visible Guy in White. Claire then promises to help Gates escape, but Gates suggests that Claire escape and save herself. Claire refuses and Gates confesses that Claire contains great leadership skills, and thanks her for believing his vision. Suddenly, the Guy in White interrupts and shoots Gates once again. Claire pleads for him to stop, but the Guy in White insults her. Gates then takes a stand and faces the Guy in White. Feeling unmatched, the Guy in White shoots Gates multiple times but the latter doesn't back down. The Guy in White then aims his rifle towards Gates forehead, as Gates tells Claire to run. As the Guy in White laughs hysterically, Miller rams into the Guy in White with the Ghost just before the latter can fire, killing him. As Miller pummels the hitman's corpse, Claire thanks Miller for saving them and explains that Gates needs medical attention. They then decide to hold a eulogy for Thomas and Wilbur, much to Gates dismay, and Miller questions what they should do with the Guy in White. Soon afterwards, the two knock the deceased Guy in White down a deep hole and Miller takes the villain's sword. Claire then contacts HQ and informs them of their losses and their need for medical help. As the operator realizes that Red Team never called for an engineer, Claire makes up a lie and states that their engineer simply arrived and began working, prompting the operator to "make some phone calls". Nonetheless, the operator tells Claire that the Guardian Towers must all be shut down first before they can safely send medical help, which Claire accepts. Finally, because of Sergeant Wilbur's death, the operator appoints Claire as the temporary commanding officer of the Red team, before signing off. In shock, Miller asks Claire for her orders, in which Claire states that they must help Gates as best as they can until medics arrive. As the two return to base Miller questions why Claire didn't tell HQ about the Guy in White, in which Claire responds: "I'm pretty sure what they don't know won't hurt 'em." Unbeknownst to them, however, the Guy in White's sonar scanner is seen actively sending out beacons behind a large sand wall. Characters Guardians *Seal Vladaam *Dax *Nash *Jason Red Team *Gates *Claire *Miller *Wilbur (Mentioned only) ONC *HQ Operator (Voice only) *Thomas (Mentioned only) Other *Guy in White Music *''"Movement Proposition"'' by Kevin MacLeod *"Death of Kings" by Kevin MacLeod *''"Interloper"'' by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the 2009 Trocadero album "Ghosts That Linger". The title also references the Guy in White using his invisibility to appear as a ghost as well as Miller using the Ghost to kill the Guy in White. *Gates shows extreme endurance in this episode withstanding five sniper rounds. *Claire is granted the rank of Sergeant in this episode. *After killing the Guy in White, Miller obtains the latter's Energy Sword. *This episode was originally entitled, "Closing In". *The music piece "Death of Kings" is unlisted in the episode's credits. Watch the Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes